See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: What happens when each sister loses the most important of their senses?
1. Summary

"**See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil"**

**Summary: **_ Piper is 'see no evil'; Phoebe is 'hear no evil' and Paige is 'speak n o evil'. _

_The Halliwell sisters each lose one of their five senses. Piper goes blind, Phoebe goes death and Paige goes mute. _

_Each sister learns to adept with the loss of their most important senses. They learn to commute with one another. That they always could before; but had to lose their sense to see it for themselves._

_Piper learns to bond with Wyatt without her eye sight. Phoebe learns that she didn't want to be even more in the public view than she all ready was. Paige learns to **listen** to her sisters; without always breaking into speech._

_Piper and Phoebe get their senses back the same time; but Paige is left mute._

_**Author: **PaigeSuperWhitelighter_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Time Frame: ** Season Five: After "Baby's First Demon"_

_**POV's **Pipers, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo's._

_**Key Points: **Why do the sisters lose one of their senses?_

_Why couldn't Piper bond with Wyatt right away?_

_Why Phoebe buried herself into her work at 'Bay Mirror'._

_Why didn't Paige get her speech back when Piper and Phoebe got their senses of sight and hearing?_

_**End Result: **There is a sequel that will answer the question of why Paige remains mute._

_**Category: **Drama / Humor_


	2. Lack of Bond

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LACK OF BOND**

Wyatt's screaming could be heard through out the Halliwell's manor. The manor was big, what with a kitchen, conservatory, dinning room, master bed/bath, two medium bedrooms, four smaller bedrooms, guest bathroom, second upstairs bathroom, an attic, a basement. But with a baby's scream the manor _didn't_ feel big. It felt small.

And to a claustrophobic person like Paige, it felt like the walls and the ceiling were coming towards and on top of her. Paige loved her nephew very much; she would lay her life down for him. But sometimes his screaming sends Paige into herself, where at times she can not bring herself back.

Paige would never tell this to Piper, or Leo. It was their son's screaming that was causing her panic attacks. When Paige feels an attack coming she would orb to the Golden Gate Bridge, where she instantly calmed down.

Piper knew the truth through. How could she not. She had seen her younger sister's eyes when Wyatt screamed non stop the first time. Piper felt bad for Paige, but what could she do? Wyatt was only eight months old. The only way Wyatt could communicate was to use his lungs. And boy, did Wyatt have a pair of lungs.

Piper asked Leo once where Paige had gone during one of Wyatt's screaming fits. Leo told her the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper was relieved. Leo had taken her to the top of the bridge once after they had admitted their love to one another.

The height of the bridge freaked Piper out, so Leo never took her there again. But Piper knew that Leo continued going there. Leo told her once that the top of the bridge was the most peaceful spot in all of San Francisco.

Piper knew that Leo had taken Paige to the bridge when Paige first learned that she was ½ witch and ½ white lighter. Piper was happy that Paige found the Golden Gate Bridge as peaceful as Leo did.

Piper had a new love for the San Francisco landmark bridge. Not only did the bridge keep her husband in the same city as her, but it kept her new found baby ½ sister also. Piper didn't worry when Leo or Paige orbed away for some alo9ne time, she didn't have to fear that they could be any where in the world; Piper knew that Leo and Paige were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Piper wished the same peaceful place for Wyatt.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

Wyatt's screams hit an all time high and Paige had just orbed out of the conservatory.

"I feel bad for Paige." Phoebe said as she gathered her lap top and her purse.

"I wish she would just _tell _us that this isn't helping her claustrophobic." Leo said as he watched Piper rush out of the room.

"Paige thinks we would _hate_ her if she admitted that Wyatt's screaming triggers her claustrophobic." Phoebe turned a worried frown on her face, to face her brother – in – law.

"I wish we could tell her that we know." Leo shook his head. "Than we can reassure her that we don't blame her for her attacks."

"Paige is stubborn and very closed off when it comes to something personal like this." Phoebe cringed as Wyatt hit an even higher note in his screaming. "You son sure does have a pair of lungs on him."

Leo couldn't keep the prideful look off his face.

"Look, we'll figure out how to reach Paige. It'll take time, but we will find the way." Phoebe said as she grabbed her keys. "I have to get my column in, or I'll have both Elsie and Jason on my butt. And let me tell you, it's not a pretty picture."

Wyatt's screams became louder as a very frustered Piper came back downstairs with the eight month old baby in her arms.

Leo stood to his feet and walked into the family room towards his wife and son.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He didn't need to be changed, he's not hungry, and he's not tired." Piper shouted over Wyatt's screams.

Phoebe left the manor with Wyatt's screams echoing off the walls.

"Here let me take the little guy." Leo said taking Wyatt from Piper's arms.

Wyatt suddenly stopped screaming in fact Wyatt stopped fussing all together. He just stared up into his father's eyes.

"How did you do that?" Piper looked wide eyed at her husband and now silent son.

"He just wanted his father is all?" Leo said making funny faces at his son.

Wyatt let out a giggle. He reached up with his tiny hands and touched his fathers face.

"I'm _his_ mother. I carried him for nine months. He _heard_ my voice first. Why didn't he calm down when I went up to him?" Piper sat down on the couch. "Why haven't I bonded with my son when he came out of me?"

Leo sat down and put Wyatt more secure under the cook of his right arm. "A lot of mothers _don't_ bond with their newborn babies right away."

"I bet mom bonded with Prue, Phoebe and I right away. I'm sure mom even bonded with Paige, before she had to give Paige away." Piper looked at the wall where the picture of Patty and five year old Piper was hung.

"You are right; Patty had the instant bond with you girls." Leo nodded. "Even Paige."

"I thought _you_ didn't know about Paige, before Paige found us again." Piper looked accusing at her husband.

"I didn't know _beforehand_. But afterwards I talked to Patty." Leo said. He shook his head. "And no I can't tell you want Patty said. Paige is the only one who has the right to know."

"Than why doesn't she?" Piper demanded.

"The time hasn't come yet." Leo replied.

"I hate it when you get cryptic." Piper rolled her eyes.

Leo shrugged his left shoulder. Wyatt had fallen asleep. "Well, you don't have to worry. It's _not_ up to me to tell Paige about the past."

"Oh?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"That's all you are going to get out of me." Leo leaned forward and kissed his wife's right check. "I'll get this little guy back in his crib." He whispered before orbing upstairs to the nursery.

_Why can't I have the emotional bond with my son? Like Leo. God, even Phoebe and Paige have bonded with my son._ Piper leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. _What kind of mother am I? _Silent tears fell from her eyes.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**_Author's Note: You got it. This story is based on the episode "Sense and Sensibility." But it will have my own twist to it._**


	3. Busy, Always Busy

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BUSY, ALWAYS BUSY**

Phoebe rushed into the '_Bay Mirror'_ office and was relieved to find that her editor and her new boss wasn't standing there with frowns on their faces because of her being so late. Phoebe was always late to work but at least she always made it. She wrote the advice column _Dear Phoebe_, which quite frankly was quite a success.

Phoebe smiled at the man who wrote the sport column as she made her way to her office. She sighed as she closed the door and found that her office was empty and quite. She loved working at the manor; she always had. But with Wyatt screaming so much it was hard to concentrate on her writing her advice to all the people who write to her needing her help. Phoebe almost wrote a blazing reply back _Confused in the city_ who just needed help in telling her best friend that she had a major crush on him. _Confused_ was only twelve after all. Sheesh.

Phoebe hooked her lap tap to her computer on her desk and she quickly downloaded her files from her lap top unto the '_Bay Mirror'_ computer. She quickly unhooked her lap top and put it back in to the bag and left it on the couch next to her purse for her to take home later that evening. She re read what she had written to _Confused._ She frowned as she realized that she had wrote about Paige's claustrophobia in the middle of the sentence that she wrote about taking a deep breath and just go up to the boy and ask if he wanted to be more than friends. She quickly high lighted the entire sentence and deleted it.

Her office door opened quickly and Elise stood in front of her. "Jason wants to have a meeting in his office ASAP. As in yesterday." She turned and walked away without saying anything else.

Phoebe sighed and stood to her feet and walked around her desk and went to Jason Dean's office. She took the seat next to Elise and folded her hands in her lap. She just knew that she wasn't going to get out of being late again without a lecture from her new boss. Jason had only owned the '_Bay Mirror'_ for four months now and he and Phoebe had some head to head battles over how much time she spent working at home. Or how much she was concerned about her home life while she was at the paper. Phoebe wasn't going to change any time soon; how could she; she was part of the Charmed Ones and her witch duties came first before her personal life. Phoebe had learned to accept it.

"I have great news Phoebe." Jason smiled huge as he looked at the beautiful Phoebe Halliwell Turner Halliwell. Well not Turner any longer; Phoebe had taken back her maiden name after her marriage to Cole Turner had ended. Jason saw no problem with this fact because he just wanted to think of Phoebe Halliwell as a single and free woman. He sat forward in his chair so he could fold his hands on the desk. "I just finished coming up with a deal for you to have your own talk show." His smile grew even bigger. "I'm not talking local here Phoebe; I'm talking national."

Phoebe gulped as she realized what Jason was telling her. Her own TV show. Her face not only on her byline, buses, benches, billboards. But her face on TV. She thought rapidly on what to where and how to do her make up and what her expressions should be.

"**ABC, NBC,CBS** all of them want you Phoebe." Jason said as he watched Phoebe's face she processed what he said. He was very pleased at what he saw until ….

"I can't." Phoebe gulped out. She shook her head. "I'm flatted Jason. Really flatted. But I really don't have time to do an advice show."

Elise's eyes rounded as she heard her favorite columnist ever turn down a fabulous and perhaps a once in a life time deal. "Why not?" She asked in an angry voice.

"My family needs me. I can't abandon them." Phoebe started to say before Jason cut her off.

"Don't your sisters and brother in law what you to succeed in your chosen career?" Jason asked.

"Of course they do." Phoebe replied.

"Don't they understand that you have to be in the public eye 24/7 in this business?" Jason fired back.

"Of course they do." Phoebe fired quickly back. "That's not the point here."

"Yes it is. Your family is always the point in these conversions on which direction your career should go. You need to shelve your family while you are contacting on making a name for yourself." Jason said leaning back in his chair as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What if I had a husband and children … should I have to shelve them also!" Phoebe demanded leaning forward in her chair as she shot a angry glare at Jason. She didn't even care if Jason Dean fired her from the paper. She had finally had enough of his bashing her family.

"You don't have a husband or children yet. You are only living at home with two of yours sister, your sister's husband and their infant son." Jason said keeping his eyes firmly locked on Phoebe's steaming ones. "Didn't you say your younger sister had quite her job and was staying home full time? Isn't she in charge of baby sitting your nephew while his parents are off on their jobs and time alone together?"

"Yes it's true that Paige is the main baby sitter for Wyatt while Piper and Leo are away from their son. So what! My place in my family is just as important as Paige's is! Perhaps even more important." Phoebe didn't think before she spoke her next words; all her feelings finally came out. Feelings that she had kept bottled up for the past year and a half. "I have been there when Prue died; I was the one who held Piper as she broke down after our oldest sister died trying to protect us. I was there when we had to bury our sister way to soon for her to have to die. I was there holding Piper as she dealt with her grief. I was there when Paige first found us and told us that she was our long lost half sister. I was there to welcome Paige into the family first. I was there to be in the middle as Piper completely shut Paige out of her heart so if we did lose Paige than Piper wouldn't have to feel the heart ache and grief of losing _another_ sister."

Elise and Jason sat in stunned silence as Phoebe continued her ranting.

"I was there when Paige finally moved into the manor and took over Prue's old bedroom. I was there when Piper and Paige had to learn to deal with each other round the clock. I was there when Piper finally broke down and accepted Paige as her baby sister and allowed Paige to have her rightful place in Piper's heart and soul. I was there when Piper told Leo that she was finally pregnant. I was there helping Piper deliver Wyatt alongside Paige. I was there when we almost lost Paige." Phoebe stood up as she realized what she had said. She saw the shock and sad looks on Jason and Elise's face.

"When do you need my decision?" Phoebe asked pulling herself firmly together.

"Next week." Jason softly said.

"If you need me you can contact me on my cell phone. I'm going home for the rest of the day." With that Phoebe turned and walked straight out of Jason's office and back into hers. She grabbed her purse and her lap top and turned around and quickly and silently left the 'Bay Mirror".

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**_Author's Note: I just had to have Phoebe finally break down of her feelings over Prue's death and Paige coming into their lives._**


	4. Talk, Talk, Talk

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TALK, TALK, TALK**

The scene below would have bothered a lot of people. What with the sunlight glaring off of windows which just zoomed on by. One after another after another after another. Well you get the point. But to the white lighter that was standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge it was peaceful. Much better than being in the manor which was so closed up. She hated being closed in to the walls and the ceilings. At times she wished she never had to be inside ever again, but the white lighter knew that her place wasn't outside but inside. Always on the inside.

Even now with her being outside she was still inside. The white lighter hated the inside. She loved the outside. But she didn't know how to remain outside even when she is inside. If that makes any sense at all. Even to the white lighter that reasoning didn't make sense. But it was what the psychiatrist she had seen after her adopted parent's death had said. But of course she just nodded politely and shook his hands and left and never went back. This white lighter had never had any use for talking out her problems to a psychiatrist or to anyone else for that matter. That was why she always felt like she was in a closed up room even when she was outside.

But the white lighter felt peaceful on top of Golden Gate Bridge, this was the one place that she didn't feel like the walls were baring down around her or above her. No one knew but only one person knew that this was the place that would be safe to ask her questions about herself and the white lighter would answer them truthfully. Only the male white lighter who was more like a brother than anything else knew the the truth. Only the male white lighter knew the whole truth of the female white lighter. Only he understood and shared his compassion to the female white lighter. But the male white lighter keeps telling the female white lighter that she must con find in her family to be there for her.

The white lighter on top of the Golden Gate Bridge is a very private person and hates to talk about herself. She liked to talk, not to listen to her own voice, like some people think. But she liked to talk to stop the walls and the roof from craving around her. She figured if she continued to talk and talk and talk than she would be safe until she could orb herself to her one safe place on earth. But she knew that she would soon run out of words and she would be repeating herself. Than the people would leave her to be alone.

The white lighter couldn't stand to be alone. Ever, even through she kept telling her family that she just wanted to be alone once more with her thoughts and her life; she never wanted to be alone. Aloneness was what caused her claustraphobia. Everyone thought that she was afraid to be in rooms with no windows, in a way that was the truth. But what really caused the claustraphobia was aloness. Even when she is among the people who love her and are closets to her she feels alone. It had always been that way even when she was a mere babe. It was caused when she could no longer sense being in her mother's arms.

Orb lights lit up before the white lighter could contiune along the lines of her thoughts.

"It's time you went back to the manor, Paige, your sisters need you." Sam softly said.

"I just want to stay here a little longer." Paige said not letting go of the sight of the traffic far below her. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Wyatt is calm now he won't be screaming any longer." Sam said wrapping his arms across his chest as he turned his face to face the side of his daughter's eyes.

"I'm not here because of him." Paige lied without turning to her father. She felt like the walls were coming in and around her once again. This white lighter who was in fact her biological father made her tense inside. He even ruined her peacefulness up here on the bridge. She hated him for that. Yet she couldn't hate him, because he was her father, so she in fact truly did love him. Although she would never admit that to him, it was much much too soon for a warm father / daugher moment.

Sam touched Paige's shoulder and both of the orbed off of the bridge.

**HALLIWELL MANOR OUTSIDE**

"I could have orbed home on my own, Sam, I didn't need your assistance." Paige turned around and faced her father with a dark look on her face. She wrapped her arms across her chest as she glared into her father's open and calm face.

"You wouldn't have. Not until you sensed a demon attack." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Leave." Paige growled.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but than closed it once more. He saw the look in Paige's eyes and knew that he would get no way with this daughter of his. "If you need me than call me."

"I'll never need you." Paige spat out.

"Yes you will." Sam replied.

"In your dreams." Paige quickly said. "I'll never call you."

"You soul will call for me and I'll be by your side." Sam said and orbed out.

Paige just remained where she stood with her arms still across her chest and her chin out, and the same dark look on her face. She didn't know how long she stood their silently berating her father for leaving her when she was only two days old, but the next thing she knew was she was being touched. She quickly turned around and was about to call something to vanquish the demon who had the nerve to touch when she saw the very started look on Phoebe's face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me like that." She demanded hotly.

"I'm sorry Paige, I forgot." Phoebe said meekly as she dropped her hands back to her sides. She tilted her head. "Why are you in such a rotten mood?"

"I'm not in a rotten mood." Paige spat out.

"Oh." Phoebe's eyes rounded. She shook her head. "I know why I'm in a rotten mood, but I would like to know why you are."

"Has Jason gone after you again." Paige asked slowly allowing her personal anger to leave her as she could see that her older sister truly was in a pissed off mood, but Paige sensed that something is was bothering Phoebe.

"Are you surprised." Phoebe spat out as she stormed towards the front door of the manor. She opened it and slammed it shut.

Paige looked on shocked at the tone of her half sister's voice. _It's like Phoebe is more angry at me than at Jason. What did I do._ She was about to follow her sister into the house to find out how she wrong her when she turned around to the driveway. She saw that her Green VW bug was sitting in it's usual spot in the street. She walked to it and got into the drivers side and decided that she was going to drive around a bit than go in and face her sister.

Paige turned the CD to her faviote song and rolled down her windows as she tried to enjoy the nice warm San Fransico day but with no such luck. She stopped at a stop light and knew that she wouldn't get any pleasure of a drive, she turned back around and head back to the manor. She got out of her car and started up towards the front door.

Paige opened the front door and still felt the tension in the manor, taking a deep breath she decided to do what she did best, that was to talk and talk a lot. It was the only way she could think of for hiding her overwhelming panic attack. Luckly Wyatt was screaming at the moment so she didn't feel like she needed to orb out. She knew that her sisters and Leo knew the truth on why she orbed out whenever Wyatt screamed, but she also knew that they would never bring it up, they were just waiting for her to bring it up herself. Well they had a long wait ahead of them. Because Paige would never bring her

claustraphobia up ever.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
